Don't drop the soap
by Slendie258
Summary: During a harmless shower, at home nonetheless, you would expect dropping the soap to be fine right? Wrong! DJ drops the soap and it isn't pretty.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, hence why I am here.

Hey guys! Now this is my next oneshot, a lovely little lemon for everyone! Now I feel DJ is OOC but oh well :P Enjoy!

* * *

DJ stepped into the warm shower, the water falling down his chiseled body. He ran a hand over his head and just stood under the water, the warmth flooding through him. The light buzzed slightly as the fan whirred overhead. DJ began to hum, reaching towards the shampoo on the side, he squirted a small amount onto the palm of his hand and rubbing it over his scalp. The green substance foamed over his head, soft in his hands. He made sure to keep it out of his eyes as he washed his hair.

The foam fell under the water and slipped down the drain, mixed with the clear water. He picked up the bar of soap on the side, under the water, it began to bubble and become slippy. DJ took extra care as he rubbed it over his chest, he made sure not to drop it, he was safe at home but it was the principal right? You just don't drop the soap. DJ pushed down on the soap a little too hard over his stomach however. The bar popped out of his hand, shooting in the air before beginning it's descent.

DJ desperately tried to catch it without bending down too much, his finger tapped the soap but it ultimately fell sadly to the floor. DJ sighed and bent down to pick it up. He picked up the soap but felt something on his hips. He screamed, but a hand wrapped around his mouth, muffling the sound before it was too loud. DJ felt tears in his eyes as he felt what he assumed was a penis at his asshole, tapping the edge. The hand was a male's so DJ assumed it wasn't a strap-on. He cried into the hand of the male, who laughed, it sounded familiar, but DJ couldn't put his finger on it.

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt a foreign object inside him. He cried out in pain as his assailant had not even stretched him out. With a hiss, DJ felt the man begin to move within him, slowly pushing in and out. The person took his free hand and grasped DJ's slightly hard penis, despite the fear, and DJ being straight, the feeling was slightly erotic to his penis, even if his mind didn't enjoy it.

Now the tears ran freely, mixing in with the water already dripping down his face. His assailant grunted as he continued to thrust, making small moaning noises as he pumped DJ's penis. The action unwillingly made the Jamaican moan too. DJ was ashamed as used a hand to hide his face as he enjoyed this, Momma always told him to never have sex before marriage, but here he was, a hand over his mouth and being anally violated by someone he was sure he knew. Not the best Saturday afternoon.

The thrusts grew in number, and the force became larger. DJ's virgin hole felt like it was going to rip in half and explode into flames. DJ's eyes were like fountains as his member began to hurt through the forceful handjob. The entity behind him gave a bellowing moan and exploded into DJ. The liquid flooded into the boy, cooling his tender hole. He whimpered as the hand over his mouth let go and turned him to face the man. DJ was taken aback by who it actually turned out to be. He gave himself a slap round the face in his mind for not having realised it sooner, he knew where the voice was coming from. It was none other than Duncan!

"D-" DJ began but never finished as Duncan shoved his now flaccid penis into DJ's mouth.

"Suck it bitch," Duncan commanded, it was the first words he had spoken and they were filled with authority yet desperation, almost as if Duncan was trying to claw back a reputation as a bad boy who doesn't take stick from anyone. Then again, after being in prison as Mal's bitch can't be great for your self-esteem. DJ didn't know what to do, this was his first sexual encounter of any kind. He never watched porn, and he never masturbated. He just found himself with a penis in his mouth. It was still coated in cum and what DJ thought could have been his blood. DJ put a hand by his crack and wiped a bit. He looked and there was a little bit of scarlet blood. The boy freaked out and whimpered.

Duncan rolled his eyes and thrusted his hips at DJ, his penis going all the way into DJ's mouth. Duncan's hair ticked DJ's nose as he unwillingly licked Duncan's penis. It was not something he was used to doing and he didn't like it; it was only for the fear that Duncan would beat him if he didn't he performed such vile acts. Duncan was already thrusting again, but it was still to short a time after his orgasm that he wasn't getting hard. Sighing in frustration, Duncan thrusted harder. After a few minutes of nothing, Duncan pulled out, it wasn't going anywhere and all DJ was doing was whimpering with the occasional lick.

"Might as well have a shower," Duncan sighed as he picked up the soap DJ never did. He rubbed it over his body, DJ picked up a spare bar of soap and rubbed it over his body too, he faced away from Duncan. He never wanted to see the delinquent again. He had done unspeakable things to his body. As the two cleaned, luck was not in their favor. Both of their soap bars managed to once again wriggle out of their grasps. DJ gasped and gulped nervously. Duncan grinned perversely as DJ bent down ever so slightly.

Like a lion, Duncan pounced, he gripped DJ's ass hard as squeezed. DJ's squeal was satisfying, but now, they were not alone. It was now Duncan's turn to scream as he felt something penetrate him in one fell swoop. The perpetrator was not soft, they were not gentle. Duncan's ass was luckily, permanently stretched due to the the pounding's he would receive in Juvie, courtesy of Mal. However, this didn't stop it from being painful, this person was a little larger than Mal, so adjustment was necessary.

Duncan felt his member harder finally. The man almost whooped in delight. He grabbed DJ and forced his mouth onto his awaiting cock. Moans immediately left Duncan's mouth as DJ's eyes widened. He had seen the identity of the secret member of their now, forced threesome. He of course however, could not tell Duncan who it was that was sexing him from behind so Duncan had the pleasure of just moaning as he had his dick sucked by an unwilling participant and his ass pounded by a man that wasn't so random.

The threesome went well. Duncan began to rock himself back and forth, thrusting further onto the unknown man's penis and then shoving his own down DJ's throat. Moans came from Duncan and the man, the delinquent however could not shake the feeling that he knew that voice. He was desperate to find out but Mal had always told him to never look at him when they were having sex so Duncan kind of subconsciously picked that up.

The delinquent felt the man behind him tense up, he moaned and shot his load right into Duncan. The coolness of his seed in his hole was enough to push him over the edge. Duncan gave a fleeting moan and his cum shot out of his penis and into DJ's mouth. The Jamaican hated it, it tasted acidic but Duncan kept his penis in his mouth. He shot more cum into DJ's mouth and looked at the boy below him.

"Swallow," he commanded and DJ winced. He choked it down and Duncan pulled out of his mouth. DJ gagged and Duncan turned towards the man whom he had had sex with. He was not expecting who he saw,

"CHEF?!" Duncan gasped as he looked at the naked man in DJ's shower.

"That's me boy, I needed sex and I heard you and DJ from the window so I joined in," Chef said nonchalantly, looking behind Duncan at nothing in particular

"And you didn't tell me?" Duncan said, now turning to DJ

"It's hard when you have a penis in your mouth," DJ said in a deadpan voice. He got up and turned off the shower. "How did you even get in?" He asked the other two.

"You have an open window boy," Chef pointed out as Duncan nodded. DJ grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist.

"Well, I'm going upstairs, you two are going to leave my house, I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream," DJ said hopefully, he shuddered and whimpered a little as he left the room.

"Wanna have a second round in my car?" Chef said, looking at Duncan.

"Go for it," Duncan said as he climbed out of the open window, looking forward to more sex.

* * *

Ugh, not my best work, but a little lemon nonetheless. Hopefully they were sorta in character, but I feel DJ was more like Noah :/ Oh well, do you think it should have been Noah? Oh well. Thanks for taking the time to read this and remember to favorite and review!


End file.
